


Background Information on 'Snug'

by adkinsmayo



Series: Snug [2]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adkinsmayo/pseuds/adkinsmayo
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel (The Last of Us)/You
Series: Snug [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858840
Kudos: 3





	Background Information on 'Snug'

Location: A well-established Jackson County.

Setting: Post TLOU part 1, but pre-TLOU part 2.

Character ages: This is a few years after TLOU part 1 so everyone is a little older. Reader is in her mid-30′s and Joel is in his mid-40′s. Ellie/Dina/Jesse are between the ages of 15-17, Tommy/Maria are in their early 40′s.

Reader has zero history with any faction. She lived in a QZ in Austin, Texas for several years before it was attacked and rendered unlivable by a large group of Fireflies. She and a medium sized group of people managed to make it out and start a trek up north with the assumption that colder weather dwindles down the size of the infected hoards. Several members of the group either died or split up. Only 4 of them, including reader, stumbled across Jackson and were welcomed in by Tommy and Maria. Reader wanted to stay but the rest of her group wanted to move on, so they left her in Jackson. Reader became a productive member of Jackson, participating in scavenging and patrols before suggesting becoming some what of a on-call counselor for the traumatized people who either lived in Jackson or were just passing through. She used her knowledge she gained from studying Psychology at the University of Texas for several years before pre-outbreak day and several books she had picked up along the way to Jackson to give her the tools she needed to be a professional mental health advocate as much as she was able. Her work started slow but eventually managed to be a true asset to Jackson, especially for those who were young and just starting out on patrols. She barely knew Joel before this fic but has an established relationship with Ellie and Tommy.

This story is unlikely to feature very much action. It’s mostly just fluff and eventually smut.

Hope you enjoy :)

May your survival be long. - Madison


End file.
